


Best Camper

by bwmc



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, CSA, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smut, not for the light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwmc/pseuds/bwmc
Summary: Jasper has the opportunity to earn the title best camper! He's already the coolest kid at camp why wouldn't he take the opportunity! Its going to be radical! Right?





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper was walking with Davey over to the flag. It was the first Friday of camp and they were choosing who would be the best camper based on what they saw this week. Jasper had so much fun, he loved all the camping activities! Though Davey hated doing them he was still his best friend, he hoped he could show him the joys of Camp Campbell soon! The counselors were giving their speech of the heart of camp when Cameron Campbell showed up! Jaspers eyes lit up seeing his hero! “Davey look! Its Mr. Campbell!” Davey just crossed his arms and shook his head. “What's so dang great about him anyways? We barely see him anyways!” Jasper gasped and put his hands in his pockets. “He’s the best camper in the world! Maybe if you tried harder you could see that!” The co counselor shushed them as Cameron stood in front of them. “Alrighty campers, I'm happy to say that the best camper is… Jasper!” Jasper smiled as he walked next to Cameron. “Thank you so much Mr. Campbell. I won't let you down!” Cameron smiled and chuckled. “And since you worked so hard you get a special treat. Follow me.” The young tween followed close. He turned to smile and wave at David, but he just walked away. Jasper looked down feeling a little guilty but decided he wouldn't let Davey ruin this awesome time! Cameron took him to his office, which was near the co counselors cabins. “You know Jasper, i've had my eye on you since camp started.” He led them inside and locked the door behind him. Jasper got a odd feeling hearing the faint click of the door. “Ah jeez, I hope I’ve lived up to the Camp Campbell name!” He took a step back as the taller man loomed over him. “Being best camper means you get special treatment. You want to honor your role dont you?” He put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder. “O-Of course Mr. Campbell. I wouldn’t want to let you down!” Camerons grip firmed as he put his other hand on his waist and lifted him up and sat the small boy on his desk. “W-What is this?” Jasper spoke out but was cut off by Cameron pushing him on his back, one hand pinning the small boys wrist above his head and the other pulling his shorts down. “You want to be best camper right? Just keep your mouth shut and Ill be easy.” Those words haunted Jasper. He felt tears welt in the corners of this eyes while looking at the man who was supposed to be his hero. He underwear were removed as well and he felt Camerons large hands pressing firmly on his thighs. Jasper whined in pain feeling his legs being forced apart. He looked away, Cameron took the opportunity to kiss and bite at Jaspers neck. “A-Ah! M-Mr. Campbell!” He cried out, feeling tears run down his cheeks. Cameron grinned against the crook of Jaspers neck and pulled his own pants and underwear down. Jasper was sobbing loudly, his legs spread for everyone to see. Cameron palmed his small dick, causing Jasper to moan without thinking. Cameron left rough kisses down Jaspers chest. While stroking the young tweens dick he ran his tongue over his nipple and bit down. Jasper moaned out, his voice filled with fear while his body craved more. He watched the older man bite and kiss his body as his vision started blurring. Jasper felt like he was about to explode. That’s when Cameron grabbed Jaspers small hips and flipped him over, putting a hand in his hair to hold his face against the desk. Jasper screamed out feeling the pressure against his face and his hair being pulled. Cameron spit on Jaspers small hole than in his own hand. He stroked his massive cock a couple times then rubbed it on Jaspers butt. Jaspers face was red and puffy from crying, Cameron just chuckled and teased the base of his cock against the small entrance. “P-Please.. Im sorry!” Jaspers managed to choke out but was cut off by Cameron pushing slowly into him. Jaspers tears fell on the desk feeling himself getting filled with the older mans dick. “This is why you’re the best camper.” Cameron groaned out filling the boys ass with his thick cock. He reached his hand underneath to feel Jaspers stomach bulge. He pulled the boy close until he was buried deep inside him. Jasper couldn’t make out words, he was sobbing to hard. Pressing on the stomach bulge while gripping his hair he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in hard. Jaspers tried saying sorry but his voice was lost. Cameron was pounding deep into him, Jasper felt like his insides were being torn apart. Jasper reached his arm out to grab the other edge on the desk. He looked at a bookshelf, Trying to dissociate from what was happening. Cameron thrusted in and out of him hard, feeling the boy tighten around his cock. He let out a low moan as he hit the boys prostate. Jasper tensed up and screamed out, his body feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. Cameron felt himself reaching his own climax, using Jasper as a rag roll. He reached his arms to lock around Jaspers small torso and hold him up while still inside him. Jasper looked back at Cameron while feeling his dick pushing deep within him. Cameron kissed him hard before thrusting hard and coming. Jasper cried out feeling the hot liquid shoot up inside him. He let out a cry as he was tossed on the desk. He looked down to see the bite marks and bruises on his body now. Cameron leaned down and put a hand over his throat “This is our secret Jasper, if you tell anyone you’re going to regret it.” Jasper nodded, feeling tears roll down his face. Cameron threw Jaspers shorts at him then walked over to a mirror on the wall to fix himself up. “Be here tomorrow for our next best camper meeting, alright?” He looked over at Jasper, earning a small nod in response. “Yes Mr. Campbell…” He hopped off the next and let out a whimper as he landed on the floor. He looked at the puddle of come and blood drip off the desk as he put his underwear and shorts back on. Cameron pointed him out the door. He left trembling and staring at the ground.  
So this was what it was like being best camper?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tried to block out what had just happend. Surely if he just ignored and pretended that nothing happend everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but I only write when I get inspiration.

It was a quiet and dark night. The moon was raised high in the dark blue sky that was littered with tiny small stars. The moonlight reflected of the trees in unique shapes, it was enchanting. Jasper laid awake in his tent, facing away from the entrance as well as his tent buddy. He had anticipated the feeling from last year. Laying under the comfort of the forest that surrounds them, hearing the small noises from the nocturnal animals. These all made him feel safe, but after what had happened before curfew occupied his mind.

Cameron pointed him out the door. He left trembling and staring at the ground. So this was what it was like being best camper?  
Jasper went straight to his tent, he couldn't fully process what had just happened. His shaking hands made their way to quietly unzip to the door enough to get him in. His tent buddy, Davey, was already laying down but was still awake.  
“Hey there dude..” He said, noticing how his friend was pulling at a loose thread from his blanket.  
“How was your best camper stuff.” Davey replied to him in a mocking tone and ending his sentence by pulling the thread harshly out of the blanket. He felt sick to his stomach and stepped in and sat on his cot.  
“It was.. special.” He didn't want to think about what had happened but Camerons orders were implanted in his mind. Jasper couldn't tell anyone about it, He didn't know what would happen, and he didn't want to even imagine what would.  
“You're just the most special, everyone loves you!” Davey continued to mock Jaspers once positive attitude.  
“I'm really tired, Im going to go to bed..” He told his friend, signaling Davey to turn around so he could get changed into his pajamas. He swallowed hard before grabbing the bottom of his shirt to pull it off. There were bruises and Camerons marks all over him. He didn't look at them, quickly putting his pajama shirt on. Doing the same thing with his comfortable pants, though he has intense pain from doing so. He laid down on his cot and got under the covers, curling up in a ball. He'd hope to sleep peacefully to the natural sounds of the forest but his body sent jolts of pain, keeping his mind from thinking about anything else.

After an hour of arguing in his mind with himself trying to push it out he couldn't handle it anymore. His body began to panic from the stress, pain, and playing back bits and pieces of what had happened. He felt so scared, like the world was collapsing around him. Jasper sat up and put his hands on his knees and gripped tightly, letting out quiet sobs as Davey was sleeping. He did this for a few minutes before hugging his arms around each other and leaning forward a little, looking at the ground and closing his eyes. He held his jaw tightly shut to try and stop his soft cries when a jolt of fear struck through him hearing his voice in the air.  
“Jasper.? You okay?” Davey was facing him, leaning on his elbow to prop himself up a little. Jasper quickly wiped his eyes.  
“Sorry I just had a nightmare.” He laid back down and face away from Davey. He was a bad liar, and his friend would always point it out. He knew he couldn't look at him and get away with a lie.  
“Okay..?” He sounded a little confused but accepted it. Jasper felt relieved hearing he accepted it. He couldn't find out, No one could. Jasper eventually fell asleep after quietly crying in his pillow. Whatever activities they had tomorrow he wasting looking forward to, but he'd have to be excited. He had to keep it a secret, or who knows what would happen...


	3. Chapter 3

When Jasper woke up the next morning he felt sick to his stomach. He groaned and turned over to see David was still sleeping. He moved from laying on his side and grabbed some clean clothes from his bag. He needed to take a shower, as much as he dreaded the thought of doing it he felt much more dirty from last night. He grabbed his toiletries bag and walked his way to the showers. He didnt know when breakfast would be called but he didnt care. Jasper walked to the boys showers and set his stuff on the counter. He looked in the mirror at himself for a minute, he felt disgusting, filthy, he was growing to hate himself more. He went to start one of the showers before getting undressed. Slowly pulling his shirt over his head he walked back to set it with his other stuff. He saw himself in the mirror. Dark bruises and bite marks could be seen on his collar and stomach. His body reacted sending tears to his eyes and his stomach feeling sick again. He took off his pajama pants and underwear and was left with just hinself, feeling ruined and afraid. He grabbed his shower stuff and went inside the shower running water. It was still a little cold, it his his skin like needles. He felt himself crying as he started to wash his hair. When the water was finally warm enough he washed his body. Some of the bruises still hurt, he sobbed as he scrubbed hard, trying to get rid of the gross feeling. He could stil feel Camerons hands all over him. He turned the water off and started hyperventilating. Pain shot through Jasper as he was spiralling into a panic attack. He could barely catch any breath as tears choked out. After what seemed like an eternity for Jasper ran out if tears to cry and finally could breath again. He grabbed his towel hanging from outside the shower and wrapped it around his chest before walking out. Some of his hair had alreadh started drying. He pulled on his underwear before taking off his towel. He still hurt and with every sudden movement his legs trembled. He pulled on his shorts and flannel, putting on his t shirt and rolling his flannel sleeves over the shirts. He evenlly dried out his hair but he still looked like a mess. As he was putting his socks and shoes on he heard distant talking, guess everyone was getting up. He gathered his pajamas and toiletries and walked out. He looked around but felt to scared to make eye contact. He looked at the ground walking back to his tent. Jasper opened the tent door and saw Davey was still asleep. He put his dirty clothes in a bag and his stuff away then sat on his cot. He knew Davey would over sleep but he needed to be alone. He was scared of going back out there but knew he had too. He went over and out his hand on Daveys shoulder and shook him gently.   
"Hey Davey, its time to get up." He got a groan in return. He went back and sat on his cot again and awkwardly looked down while Davey woke himself up.   
"You dont have to wait for me you know." Davey said while finishing getting dressed then yawning.  
"Its no problem, youre my friend after all." Jaspsr looked at him and smiled. He didnt want Davey to find out anything was wrong.   
"Friend?" Davey said sounding confused. "Were not exactly friends."   
Jasper knew it was still early in camp, and this was his first year here, surely they would be friends by the end of camp. If he could at least make one persons experience here good he would be fine.  
"Lets go to breakfast.." Davey said while walking out of the tent. Jasper wasnt about to leave his side. It felt like the only person he could trust was Davey.   
They walked to the mess hall and sat next to eachother at the end of one of the tables. Jasper picked at his food and Davey doing the same.   
"What activites you think we're doing today?" Jasper asked him.  
"I have no clue, but Its all probably really stupid." Davey put his fork down and sighed loudly. Jasper couldnt help but feel the same. Soon the counselors started telling them about their activies. Jasper wasnt really focusing until he heard a new voice. He looked up to see it was Cameron.   
"Oh look Jasper, your hero~" Davey teased him, sending Jasper into a panic attack. He felt the walls closing in around him. He stared at the ground holding back his tears as he was having trouble breathing steadily. He felt a hand be placed on his knee and he jerked away.  
"I'm just joking with you, hey-" Davey said but cut off when he jerking away. Jasper didnt say anything until Cameron was gone, he couldnt do anything but sit there to himself thinking his world was crashing.  
"Sorry dude- I just.. Didnt sleep that great." He told Davey quietly.  
"You did this last night too, You sure you're okay?"  
Jasper nodded and forced a smile but David seemed to read right through him. He didnt say anything and just followed the crowd to their activies. Jasper stayed close to him all day. He let Davey make fun of him and everything. He slowly was relying more on him for comfort, Davey made him feel safe. Though they didnt know eachother that well yet they seemed to only have eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the style of writing keeps changing, like I said I only write when im inspired. But i’ll try and keep it similar.

The next couple of weeks went by, Jasper found himself dissociation more and more. Not just in his best camper sessions but during the day. Everything felt so gray and numb to him. He felt like his body was running on autopilot, until he’d get a panic attack. He kept getting those more and more, he felt trapped in his own head and body.  
This night his counselors claimed it to be a very special night, that word ‘special’ didnt have a good feeling in him anymore. As the others kids waited in anticipation, Jasper sat quietly in the back, trying to imagine himself back home, playing pogs in the safety of his own room. Davey was quick to notice Jasper not really participating. They were all sat in a circle around the fire pit when Davey took a seat next to Jasper.  
“You okay?” He simply asked, but it felt like such a loaded question for Jasper.  
“Yep..” He shot up a smile, one he’d practiced since he was told no one could find out anything was going on with him.  
“I know we’re not really friends but… You’ve been acting different?” Jasper stared at the same spot in the dirt, pretending he didn't just hear what he was asked.  
“Hello? Earth to Jasper.” Davey said while waving a hand in front of his face. Jasper’s body and mind dissociated on its own, he never really wanted to be there at any time.  
“Oh sorry dude, I guess I just haven’t got any good sleep haha.” He laughed it off thought deep down he felt like crying.  
Davey put his hands behind him on the bench he was sat on and leaned back a little. “You’ve been saying that a lot, And the nightmares-” Jasper looked at him while he talked, but along with Davey being cut off their attention had been brought back to the counselors, who they both forgot was there. They had announced that the Best Camper contest would come back, and they would decided on a new kid to be it. Though his peers cheers, Jasper felt sick. This could be his chance to get out, but at the cost of someone else's innocence. He didn’t realize he was starting to hyperventilate until Davey put a hand on his back.  
“Hey?” He sounded confused. Jasper pulled away from his touch and stood up.   
“I have to go!” He managed to choke out, he didn't wait for an answer before running off. He couldn’t be around those cheers, the cheers for the man who hurt him so much.  
He found himself in his tent, zipping the door closed all the way and curling up into his bed. He pulled the blanket over his whole body before letting out the sobs he had been subconsciously holding back. Everything felt like it was spiraling again. He kept seeing Cameron, grab him, slam him on the desk. No matter how hard he closed his eyes he still could see him. He didn’t want to go through that again, he didn’t want anyone else to go through that. He didn’t want… His thoughts we’re cut off by suddenly feeling a hand touch his shoulder on the outside of the blanket. He felt sick, he knew that touch.   
“Oh Jasper, what seems to be the problem here?” Cameron's deep voice cut through the air, trying to cound comforting, but was the farthest thing from. The blanket was pulled off him, Jasper sat up and scooted to the corner edge of his cot, farthest from Cameron.  
“Is someone having problems with the new contest?” He put his larger hand on Jaspers thigh. But he pulled his legs up to his chest. Jasper felt like he couldn’t breathe. His voice was lost deep down in his stomach. He wanted to scream when the same hand had came back to brush though his hair.  
“No need to worry my sweet boy, I’ll make sure you win again. After all our sessions are always my favorite part of the day.” Cameron leaned down and pressed a forced kiss onto Jasper. He couldn't do anything but cry. Jasper could smell and taste the alcohol on his breath. After what seemed like an eternity he let off the smaller boy. “I’ll see you in my cabin tonight, we’ll need to make arrangements.” Jasper knew what that really meant, why did he still try and make it seem like he would get out of the abuse. Jasper didn't say anything, letting the tears flow from his cheeks as Cameron got up and left the tent.  
Jasper was about to have a full on crying session when he heard some whispers coming from outside his tent. He couldn't really hear anything over the sound of his heart beating hard from fear.  
He stayed sitting up until he saw the tent flap zip open, panic washing over him until he saw it was Davey. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, but before he could say anything Davey sat on the other end of his cot and spoke. “Hey… What happened back there?” He asked while rubbing the fabric of the shorts hem, he struggled to keep eye contact.  
“Im sorry, I probably looked like a huge square.” He hugged his legs that were still up to his chest.  
“No, i’m- everyone’s just worried about you.” He finally made eye contact, though Davey looked like he was about to cry too?  
“Like I said I just didn't sleep the good.” Which technically wasn't a lie.  
Davey sat quietly for a minute, looking like he was thinking.  
“What are you having nightmares about?” He scooted a little closer to Jasper, which did the opposite of what he was probably trying to do. Jasper took a deep breath to try and stay calm.  
“Don’t worry about it dude, I-It’s not your problem to deal with.”  
Jasper felt Davey's mood shift.  
“You keep waking me up at night, so it is my problem to deal with.” He was messing with the fabric of his shorts with both hands now.  
Jasper felt his heart sink into his stomach, he was that much of a bother? He didn’t even think about how he was making Davey feel.  
“Look- I don’t know what's going on but just talk to Gregg or Darla- Or Mr.Campbell?” He paused. “Since you are the best camper.” Davey said mockingly.   
Jasper let out a breath but didn't say anything, he wanted the world to stop, just for a minute. He wanted it all to just stop. He didn’t realize he was crying again til Davey spoke up again.  
“Do you have any friends here?” Jasper shook his head no in response, but didn’t look at him.  
Davey let out what sounded like an annoyed sigh.  
“Then I guess… We could be friends.” Jasper looked up at Davey, his vision a little blurred from his tears.  
“Really.?” Having a friend did sound nice right now, even if it was just someone to sit with.  
“Just don't make it weird! I just want you to stop having nightmares… So I can get some sleep.” He added that last part defensively.  
Jasper wiped his tears, his face was red from crying so much.  
“Thanks Davey…” He managed to smile softly, through everything that happened and was going to happen, he was so glad to have a friend. Even if Davey didn't really want to be, Jasper could find some comfort in having a friend here.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper dreaded this night more than usual. The best camper contest was coming back, and Cameron said he would make sure Jasper got it… Though he didn’t want it, he didn’t want any part of this. He knew he had to do it. He didn’t want one of the other kids or Davey to get hurt. He had to suffer to make sure everyone else was happy. During dinner, Jasper was sat next to Davey like usual. It was normal for the two boys to be close to each other, they didn’t really have any other friends.  
“I bet you're real excited for the contest.” Davey picked at his mash potatoes and didn’t look at Jasper. Though Jasper could already feel a panic attack coming.  
“Yep..” That was all he managed to speak out. Its been weeks since Jaspers first Best Camper session, and since then he found it harder and harder to even mention the name Campbell. Davey wasn’t stupid either, and since Jasper was really the only one he talked to he noticed how tense Jasper got about the subject.  
“You don’t like being Best Camper do you?” Davey asked rather quietly compared to his normal self. Jasper took the question as a shock, he didn’t dare complain about it to anyone.  
“T-That’s not true... I... I love it.” He wasn't confident in himself, and his tone reflected how he’s felt. Davey sighed. He suddenly grabbed Jasper’s hand and pulled him out of his seat and out the mess hall. They hadn’t even put up their trays.  
“Where are you taking me?” Jasper didn’t pull or fight back. His body had gotten so used to just doing whatever someone else forced him to do. He did sound scared though. He knew Davey would never do the things Cameron did, but he still had the panic fear deep-rooted in his brain. Davey was dragging Jasper deep in the forest, then stopped to face him.  
“Look, I know I’m not a great friend… But there is something going on and you’re not telling me!”  
Davey sounded a little offended. Was it because it was just Jasper keeping things from him? Or did he really care? Jasper wanted to think it was the latter thought but, not liking himself he started thinking nobody could like him.  
“I'm sorry Davey, but there’s nothing going o-” His sentence was cut off before he could finish.  
“That’s a load of Hooey and you know it!” Davey yelled. It scared Jasper a little, he’s never seen Dacey get so worked up before.  
“You’re always having nightmares, and when you think I'm asleep you cry a lot… Nobody else is here, you can tell me?” His tone shifted from being mad and upset, to sympathetic and worried. Jasper didn’t know Davey only pretended to be asleep, or that he was really bothering him that much.  
“I'm sorry… I can’t.” Deep down he wanted to. He wanted Davey to know why he hated himself, why he stayed up all night crying. He wanted someone to be able to talk to and support him… He didn’t want to be alone. Davey frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could be heard the voice of Darla calling out for them. Davey gave Jasper a look, without words it told him he was there for him. Jasper barely smiled as Darla found the two boys. She was a little out of breath but scolded them for not telling anyone where they were going. On their way back to the main campgrounds she told Jasper that Campbell needed him. Jasper let out a soft sigh and cringed into himself. Davey watched from the other side of Darla and frowned a little. He never felt so worried for someone, then again he never had a good friend before.

Arriving at the campground, the boys split. Davey didn’t say but he was going to wait in his tent for Jasper, he knew Jasper didn't normally get back until later after curfew. Jasper went up to Cameron's cabin door and sighed. He’d gotten too familiar with this routine. He softly knocked on the door, then heard the words to come in. Jasper felt weak. As soon as the door opened he could smell the alcohol. He felt weak and he stepped in and shut the door behind him. He held his arms and walked up in front of the desk. He cringed every time he saw it. Cameron was sitting at his desk, finishing off his drink and setting the glass down.  
“So, is my little boy sad about the contest? You know I’ll make sure you win.” He grinned, one Jasper used to find admirable, but now it just disgusted him. Jasper nodded.  
“Unless… You’d want someone else to join us in our meetings.” The words were evil. Jasper was confused though, join them?  
“I bet you’d love to have a break, your little friend is cute too, what’s his name, Davey?” When Jasper heard his friends name he got scared. More scared than waiting for what Campbell had in store next.  
“N-No, please don’t pick him! Just me!” Jasper was panicking. Of course he didn't want to be a part of this, but he was more scared of Davey going through his. Cameron chuckled lowly.  
“Just you? Is someone jealous?” No, he wasn't.  
“I… Want to be special… Just me.” He knew that's what Cameron wanted to hear, and he was right. Cameron stood up, looming over Jasper.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll be the only camper who gets to be in these special meetings.” He said while picking up Jasper and hugging him for a second. The attempt at comfort made Jasper sick. He was laid down on the desk face down. This was always the best way out of anything. He could just stare at the bookshelf and dissociate. He wouldn't need to face his abuser. He felt his shorts being pulled down, as well as hearing Cameron's belt being unbuckled. Jasper focused on the books. He wondered what they were about. He felt Cameron spit on his dick then push into Jasper. It hurt still, it always hurt. He tears up and let himself sob softly. He felt a large hand grab and pull his hair. Jasper still focused on the books. They couldn't hurt him. He saw one with a fancy font title. He came up with the story of a knight, going on an adventure to save his love. He had to go through dangerous forests, across unknown lakes. Pain shot through Jasper’s weak, limp body as he shut his eyes tight. The knight had to endure the long journey, his legs hurting from so much walking. But he couldn't rest until he was reunited with the one person he loved. Jasper kept thinking about his story as Cameron abused his tiny body. Leaving new bruises and hickeys, as well as old ones still being there. He felt the familiar hot liquid fill his insides and leaking out. He was breathing heavily and trying to stop his crying. Cameron let out a deep breath and sat Jasper up to face him.  
“This is why you’ll always be my favorite. Nobody else could take it as good at you.” Jasper remembered the days he worked so hard for Cameron's approval and praise, but now he wanted nothing more for him to just disappear. His hair was ruffed before he hopped off the desk. It hurt so much to stand and walk. He pulled up his shorts then made his way to the door. He turned and looked behind him, Cameron pouring himself another drink. Jasper looked down and opened the door just enough to get him out, then closing it behind him. He cried. Instead of walking back to his tent he went to the docks. Jasper carefully sat himself down, dangling his legs off the edge. He looked out at the lake. The moonlight reflected across the water, the small waves played with the light. So easy to bend and break. No matter how much the light shifted and even broke, it always came back together. Even in the darkness, it shines through. He didn’t know how long he was with Cameron, or how long he was out at the docks when Gregg came out there. He and Darla both noticed how distant Jasper has gotten. Though they always offered to talk, Jasper knew he couldn’t say anything. He smiled the best he could to tell Gregg he was just going to bed. He shakily lifted himself to stand up and walk to his tent. Gregg walked with him after offering. Jasper did feel safer that way. He got back in his tent after saying bye and wasn’t that surprised to see Davey still away. He was sitting in his bed, not really doing anything.  
“How was it?” He purposefully didn't call it by its name. Jasper sat on his own bed.  
“Good… I’m tired.” He grabbed his pajamas from his back. Davey didn’t turn around.  
“What do you even do at your meetings?” Davey wasn’t looking at Jasper but would glance at him. Jasper sat there holding his clothes.  
“We just…. Talk… And stuff… Can you please turn around.?” Davey sighed a little and did turn around to let Jasper get changed.  
“I know you hate it. Every time Mr.Campbell needs you, you look sad.” Davey was observant. Maybe since he never had friends he learned to pay attention to people more. Jasper wanted to deny it, he knew he can’t talk about it. But at the same time, he felt he was at his breaking point.  
“I can’t… It just sucks.” He started crying, which he never let anyone see. Davey was a little shocked. He actually admitted to something about this camp that is bad, and he was actually crying in front of him. Jasper didn’t like feeling this vulnerable in front of people, especially his friend. He was about to say something, but then Davey sat next to him on his bed.  
“I'm sorry- I’m not being- very cool right now.” Jasper said in between sobs. Davey frowned.  
“It’s okay to cry… You know, before I got here I was a crybaby.” Davey was trying to cheer up Jasper.  
“What?” His crying turned into soft sobs.  
“Yeah, I used to cry about everything. I would cry over someone not saying hi to me!” Davey threw his hands up to be dramatic, Jasper smiled a little.  
“Really? I thought you didn’t need anyone?”  
Davey shook his head. “Well… Between you and me… I only act tough to try and be cool.”  
Jasper was a little shocked, he didn't think Davey really had a soft side.  
“You already are cool though?” Jasper saw David get a little embarrassed from that. Maybe nobody else thought he was.  
“Okay well, all I’m saying is you can tell me when you cry. I’ve cried more than I can count.” Davey smiled a little too, which made them both laugh softly.  
“Thanks Davey.” Jasper said quietly. He felt better after talking to Davey, even if he didn’t really know why he was so sad. It just felt nice not being so alone. Davey went to his own bed so they could both sleep. Though Jasper had already known he wasn’t going to get much sleep, he wasn't laying there with all thoughts of darkness. Davey was there for him, and he even opened up to Jasper, more than he did to Gregg or Darla. Jasper thought maybe he could go to him for support more… Maybe things weren’t all horrible.


End file.
